


Congratulations

by FlyingPigMonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was her day, and Molly had made it perfect. It would have been perfect for Ron as well, if only he had married someone else an hour ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxignoredxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxignoredxx/gifts).



> So this has a bit of a back story that I don't plan on writing. After the war during their "8th" year, the Golden Trio and friends accept Draco with open arms. Over time, Ron and Draco fall for each other, and have a long secret relationship that ends when Ron tries to get Draco to agree to coming out to everyone. However Draco refuses to go public, afraid of being disowned and ruining the family he just won back, and the following argument breaking them up. In his grief, Ron finds himself settling with Hermione, who, just like in cannon, loves him. Watching them grow serious breaks Draco, but he can't find the strength to get over his pride and beg for Ron back. Realizing that Draco will never come around, Ron asks Hermione to marry him. This takes place at the wedding.
> 
> Also, this was written for my sister, xxignoredxx, who turned 18 November 13th (when this was first posted). Ron/Draco is her favorite Harry Potter couple. This was inspired by the song "Congratulations" by Blue October. It's such a heartbreaking song that still gets to me after all these years.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters; I am just a fangirl :) Enjoy!

"Is that seat taken?"

Ron Weasley looked up from the Butter Beer he had been nursing for a while now to meet stormy grey eyes and a strikingly blonde head of hair towering over his seat. In that moment, all the dancing, the laughing, everything he had been trying to ignore melted away into the background and all he could see was his best friend. 

"No. Please, sit." 

Draco Malfoy gracefully slumped down, unable to meet Ron's gaze any longer. He played with the hem of the table cloth before working up the nerve to speak. "Congratulations," he murmured, glancing up to the freckled face beside him, "She looks happy." 

Ron snorted quietly, finding Hermione and her father dancing among their guests easily. She had never looked so beautiful, just in a simple white sleeveless gown with her hair in a messy bun, her cheeks glowing with the excitement of the wedding. It was her day, and Molly had made it perfect. It would have been perfect for Ron as well, if only he had married someone else an hour ago. Turing back to Draco, his heart broke just a bit more at the hurt stretched across his handsome face. Heaving a heavy sigh, he answered, "One of us needs to be." 

Gathering up what little courage he could, the Slytherin started, "Look, Ron-"

"Stop. Please don't say it. Don't make this harder than it alrea-"

"No!" The blonde exclaimed, trying to fight the urge to jump the redhead right there, "If I don't say it now, I'll never say it-"

"Then just never say it. Please!" Ron pleaded, tarring his eyes away before hot tears filled them. Neither of the men noticed the couple of dancers who stopped to listen. 

"Ron," he lightly took his left hand, tightening his grip when Ron tried to pull away, "I love you; I think part of me always has. I want to spend my life with you." 

Refusing to look back up, Ron scoffed, "Well, it's a bit late for that, now isn't it?" Noticing the fingering of his wedding ring, he failed to hold back a soft sniff as he continued to fight the tears. 

"It's not too late!" Draco glanced around and, finally noticing the small but growing crowd of people watching them, lowered his voice, "It's never too late." 

"Yes it is! Please just leave me alone-"

"Look at me," when the redhead refused, he took his cheek in his free hand, rubbing soft circles into the skin, "If it's really too late, look me in the eye and say it, and I'll never bother you again." 

Ron slowly turned his head to face him, but he couldn't bring himself to say those harsh words. Instead, his tears finally escaped, running warmly down his cheeks as Draco tried to wipe what he could with his free hand away. Taking this as a sign, the blonde slowly leaned in, softly ghosting his lips across Ron's before pulling back just a couple inches to let the Gryffindor make the next move. 

Hesitating for only a moment, Ron pushed their lips back together hard, trying to let his kiss tell Draco everything he couldn't say. Ignoring the gasps around them, the redhead snaked his hand around the back of his wizard's neck, as if to insure he couldn't get away this time. The blonde tasted just as he remembered, like warm peppermint tea and summer rain, an odd mix that always left him wanting more. 

It wasn't until Hermione's shrill voice broke the silence of the room that the couple pulled their lips apart to search her out, still holding on to each other as if they would fade away if not attached somehow. "Ron!" She called out as she broke through the last line of spectators, confusion lacing her voice and distorting her features. "What the hell is going on?" 

"Come with me." Ron whipped his head around to face the man next to him, "Please, come with me." 

"Ron?" Looking back and forth between his wife and his friend, he quickly came to his decision. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He stood up, pulling Draco with him. 

"What?" She asked softly, watching her new husband lead a smiling Malfoy out of the Barrow garden, falling to her knees heavily as the loud pop of their disapperation echoed back to the wedding party. 


End file.
